You're Not Alone
by Minako The angel of light
Summary: A short InuKazexMinako Fluff! yes I'm not doing a ReixMinako! anyways, please R&R Thankies!


You're Not Alone ~*~*~*~  
  
MA: thanks to InuKaze's whining about the lack of InuKaze/Minako ficcies I've decided to make a short fic...  
  
Rei: T.T  
  
Minako WWWWAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!*starts to cry a river*  
  
InuKaze: YES!!!!!!*does a small dance*  
  
Minako: I don't have to kiss him do I?  
  
MA: *nodd* yes you do...  
  
Minako: O_O *cries a lake*  
  
Rei: ...*growls*  
  
InuKaze: YES!!! I GET TO KISS MINAKO!!! YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SMA: whatever...Minako is so icky look at her! Compared to... me! *fluffs hair*  
  
Rei: *looks at DMA with disgust* eeeeeeewwwwwwwww.....  
  
Minako: awwwwww...... ^^ see I'm SO loved!  
  
InuKaze: *redoes the dance*  
  
MA: *raises on finger in the air* ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
A/N: All of the characters belong to Me and Himeko (Shelby) SO HA!!!!!! _  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I've walked so long  
  
I can't remember - where was my home?  
  
*  
  
It had been 8 years since she seen InuKaze and here she was, about to knock on his door. She inhaled deeply and knocked on the door gently, preparing for the face she didn't want to see, yet longed to see.  
  
*  
  
Their distance faces fade away  
  
I'm always on my own.  
  
*  
  
The door opened to show a boy same age as her, long hair, and adorable doggy ears... and he was shirtless, She blushed, "Did I catch you at a bad time?"  
  
"No" 'Well actually yes I was about to take a shower...' the boy thought  
  
*  
  
I can show a smile  
  
It's not hard to do.  
  
*  
  
"Oh!" He let a small gasp escape him and opened the door fully to let her in, "Sorry!" She walked inside his house, 'Wow.. he kinda let the house go after I left...' She thought trying not to make a sour face.  
  
*  
  
I can have the strength to go on  
  
But sometime I wanna let go of everything.  
  
*  
  
"So you tried to cook without any help?" She said looking at the kitchen. The kitchen counter had a big mess of molding ramen, and the table had endless amount of rotten fish that was supposed to be used for sushi. There were a few boxes of cereal on the floor spilling it's contents around.  
  
She couldn't help go green with disgust.  
  
*  
  
When thoughtfulness is not their game  
  
I teach by giving love.  
  
*  
  
"It shows you how I can't live without you..."  
  
"Please... don't do this to me... I could never resist you as it was... now you take me though 'The Guilt Trip" She wrapped her arms around herself, "I just can't stand it anymore..."  
  
"Common, Mina... I swear I didn't mean to kiss that wrench, I love you"  
  
"Right... I bet she's sleeping in your bed naked right now?" He immediately blushed, "It's not that at all!"  
  
"and I'm supposed to believe you like I believed you when you said you loved me? You were my first love InuKaze! And my heart broke like that!" she snapped her fingers, "If you think I was going to just forget that you cheated on me then think again!"  
  
*  
  
High mountain seems higher endlessly  
  
when they're pebbles at your feet.  
  
*  
  
"Why is it always like this Mina? I told you I Didn't kiss her she forced me! she wanted us to break up!" He grabbed her by the arms tightly and forced her to face him, "I only came to invite you..." She trailed off.  
  
"To what?" He asked.  
  
"Remember that boy, Rei... the one Kururu told you about?"  
  
He only nodded, "Well... were going to get...married...he wants you to be his best man... don't know why since he never even met you..." She said, 'It's going to break his heart...I know it..' She thought.  
  
*  
  
And if you should still fall into despair,  
  
there is one thing left to believe  
  
*  
  
His eyes widened, "NANI!!!!!!!!" She only looked at the ground, "Here's your invite. Sorry your life didn't turn out the way you wanted..." She handed him an invitation, and wiggled out of his grip and went for the door.  
  
*  
  
I lie in your heart always.  
  
Nothing is braver than honesty  
  
My life is your faith in me.  
  
I'll be there when you need  
  
you don't have to hide from me.  
  
*  
  
He grabbed her by the arm before she could even touch the door, "This is a joke right?"  
  
"No InuKaze... It's not a joke..."  
  
"This was supposed too work out and we were supposed to get married..."  
  
*  
  
What you are feeling now  
  
I fill your soul.  
  
We will seek together destiny  
  
troubles have an end.  
  
*  
  
"Not all wishes come true..."  
  
"Mine was!"  
  
"Let go of me... trust me Rei's a full demon, if I get him over here you wouldn't stand a chance..."  
  
"So this is how it's going to end?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Please tell me you still love me too!!!"  
  
*  
  
we'll carry on hand in hand  
  
you're not alone.  
  
*  
  
"I did InuKaze, and see where it got me! I was crying by a river thinking of committing suicide! Now let go of my arm!"  
  
"No!" He pulled her back and grabbed a hold of her other arm, "I love you too much to let you go with some guy!"  
  
"Well Some Guy and I have been together for 8 years!"  
  
"But what about us?"  
  
"What 'us'?"  
  
*  
  
People searching desperately outside  
  
themselves  
  
*  
  
"Mina please listen..."  
  
"please let me go..."  
  
"No matter what Mina....I love you now and I'll love you always...."  
  
"Please stop this...."  
  
*  
  
caught up in thinking of whatever helped.  
  
And I'd forgotten too that love exists inside me  
  
as in those I wanted from  
  
I feel you now.  
  
*  
  
He pulled her closer to him, and tears fell from his eyes. "Mina.... we were tricked...."  
  
"The only person tricked here was me!"  
  
He leaned closer to Mina's face  
  
*  
  
I'll be there when you need  
  
we will live together.  
  
Nothing is in our way  
  
with trust in our soul.  
  
*  
  
She was still trying to get away from his grasp to realize this until she looked back up, "InuKaze... please let me go..."  
  
"I can't... otherwise I'll lose you forever..."  
  
*  
  
We will seek together destiny  
  
troubles have an end.  
  
*  
  
"InuKaze please-" she was stopped in mid sentence when his lips pressed against hers. 'How I missed the feeling of his lips...' she thought.  
He put his arms around her waist, and continued to share the kiss, that was never to be.  
  
*  
  
We will carry on hand in hand  
  
We won't forget we have each other.  
  
*  
  
She found herself kissing back for an odd reason, they separated the kiss, "I love you Mina.. Forever..."  
  
"I... I can't say it...I'm already in love with Rei, InuKaze... but I still...will remember this moment... forever"  
  
"Mina, you don't have to marry him!"  
  
"What will I tell him when he says why? That I'm still in love with the boy who broke my heart when I was 10? Is that what I should say?"  
  
He didn't answer, only let go of his grip around her waist and looked at the ground.  
  
"Goodbye..." she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and walked out the door shutting it firmly behind her.  
  
*  
  
Never!  
  
*  
  
*The wedding day*  
  
"Do you take Minako to be your lawfully wedded wife, through rich and though pour, though sickness and health, as long as you shall live?"  
  
"I do." Rei spoke softly sweat trickling down his eyebrow, but he quickly wiped it away.  
  
"And you Minako, do you take Rei to be your lawfully wedded husband, though rich and though poor, though sickness and health, as long as you shall live?"  
  
'Here we are, Me and Rei have been though a lot and I know he'll take care of me as I will for him...But god what InuKaze told me...has just gotten the better of me.' She thought. Kururu the flower girl, elbowed her in the gut, "Go on..." she whispered,  
  
"I do."  
  
*  
  
Love is in the hearts of all men  
  
you're not alone.  
  
*  
  
"Anyone who has a reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
No one said anything  
  
"Then by the power invested in me-" he was cut off.  
  
"I OBJECT!!!!" InuKaze shouted from Rei's side, who herd that the best man would object?  
  
Everyone turned their attention towards Him. He showed a shy grin and said, "because I'm I love with the bride!"  
  
Gasps were heard all around the church, and Minako just stared at InuKaze.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
MA: don't worry there's going to be a sequel!  
  
InuKaze: OH YEAH!!!!!!! HA IN.YOUR.FACE.YOU.UGLY.FULL.DEMON!!!!!*points at rei and laughs*  
  
Rei: *growls*  
  
Minako: eeeeewwww....*is wiping off lips* icky!!!!!!!! I had to kiss him!!!!!!  
  
InuKaze: YYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DMA: *shakes head* bakas  
  
KMA: ^^; 


End file.
